


Captivating

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Falling In Love, Green Eyes, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Piano, Prohibition, Prohibition AU, bangan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prohibition!AU - Trevor plays the piano.Prompt: What does Trevor think of Rafael’s eyes





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



The man always sits at the bar of the speakeasy and watches when Trevor plays. He is dressed in a crisp suit, one that Trevor knows costs more than his room and board for a month. There is a tumbler of scotch clasped in his hand as he watches his fingers dance across the piano keys intently. Trevor used to find it at intimating at first, the way those vibrant green eyes focused on him but later he came to find it almost endearing, sometimes he allowed his eyes to flicker up and catch that intense stare.

During those moments he would feel the music rush through him, it coursed through his veins like a shot of adrenalin, filling him up inside until he played out his heart and soul. It's only in the aftermath when he realises that it's that stunning green gaze that captivates him so much.

When he sits next to the man at the bar, he can see the fierce intelligence that burns so brightly inside of him, he observes the darker flecks of viridian as he leans in close practically daring the other man to kiss him. He wants that, he wants to stare into these eyes for eternity, to lose himself in this man.

“What’s your name?” he finally asks, their lips barely inches apart.

“Rafael.” The other man whispers, the left side of his mouth quirking up as he speaks. “You have a room nearby?”

Trevor says nothing, he simply takes his hand and leads him through a door at the back of the bar.

 


End file.
